Timey Wimey Without The Blue Box
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: On their two year anniversary, Amy breaks Sheldon's time machine and everything goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Timey Wimey without the blue box.  
Chater one.

It wasn't any day in particular...just their two year anniversary. Amy tapped her foot waiting. Where was Sheldon? He should've been here hours ago.

She was at the Cheesecake Factory waiting for him to arrive to their dinner. They'd have no conversations and stare at each other while they eat, but it wouldn't matter to her all the same. She would be with him. Nothing was better.

Well she could name a few things, but none of which he'd do to her I the next 50 years.

"Oh Amy I have splendid news!" I glare at him.

"Is it a good reason why your late?"

"Even better. I created time travel!" He says clapping his hands like a two year old.

"That's now a good reason to be-"

"Well since you wanna see it so bad come on!" He grabs me by the hand and drags me to his apartment.

The door slams and I look around for a TARDIS, expecting something like that from Sheldon. I only see a tea kettle on the floor and several wires protruding hideously from it. "Ta da!" I look at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sheldon it's our two year anniversary! I don't want to deal with your silly games!" I yell.

"It's not a game Amy I created time travel." Sheldon says in his overly proud way.

"Sheldon! Just stop this is the last straw. Every time I try to do something nice you ruin It with something like this. I'm done trying." I start to stomp to the door.

"But Amy look, it's my favorite tea kettle! It's cool!" In that moment all my built up anger explodes. I turn around and kick the silver tea pot as hard as I can. It slams into the wall and starts to whistle.

"Amy! What did you do that for?" Before anything else happens the air gets super whippy and cold. The whole room is in slow motion. I look around slowly, slower than usual. I can't move right. I look up at Sheldon who is only looking at me screaming something but I can't understand it. Fear shoots through me. What did I do?

I look up at the pitch black sky, but notice there are clouds in it. "Sheldon?"

"Amy!" He yells back.

"What did I do?" I yell.

"You broke the time machine!" immediately after I hear a roar and look over at a T-Rex, approaching quickly across the plain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Really excited that I got some feedback from people shortly after posting this story, I'm very excited to see where this goes! So let's get on with the story and hopefully this will bring in more readers!

Ch 2

Sheldon POV

I think I'm dreaming, until it starts raining acid. Ow.

"Amy!" She looks over a the T Tex heading towards us. She jerks back as acid hits her arm.

"Sheldon! If there's a T Rex...and it's raining acid...could this be-" before she finishes I hear a boom. I look over to see a mushroom cloud heading towards me.

"Oh my!" Time starts to slow down around us again. I look slowly at Amy, who looks terrified. I blink.

I look down. And see darkness. I look up at the huge blinding light in front of me.

"Amy?" I ask.

"Yeah Sheldon?" She asks shaky.

"I think...I think this is the Big Bang." We look at each other.

"Then how...how are we breathing?" She asks.

"Every element that's in the air is right here in this space. But when that thing explodes, there goes any oxygen." We look over at the mega sun.

"Wait. Why are we here?!" She asks.

"You broke the time machine, it's going haywire. It's skipping around in time, but only around the place we first moved from." I say. "We haven't moved in space just time. " she kind of looks like she understands. "We need to get to Raj, Lenard and Howard. They have to fix the machine."

"Ok but how?" She asks.

"By finding them in time. Before you rudely broke my time machine." I glare at her.

"I was mad!" She yells.

"Over what?" I hear a boom only to switch to another time. We are standing in my apartment although it looks much different. And girly. I hear a shriek and look down at a woman and man on a white couch having...coatis.

"Who are you two!? Get out!" She screams. I cover my eyes and Amy sighs.

The time changes to the 1920s.

"We need to find the guys."

"Sheldon is gone." Lenard says to Penny in her doorway.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll buy you another one." He rolls his eyes.

"For real, I haven't seem him since "last night at 11 and its 11 now!" He exclaims.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"We have to fix this Sheldon. We can't hurtle through time forever!" Amy yells.

"Well actually we can because-"

"Save your breath Sheldon! I'm not listening!" She yells. The time has changed several times now, and we are currently floating in an ocean, which I assume is because the Pangea hasn't broken up yet.

"But Amy-"

"But nothing Sheldon. When we get out of this, we are over." I look at her. I have the most horrible feeling in my chest, am I having a heart attack?

"What do you mean?" I'm a genius I know what she means.

"I'm breaking up with you...one we get back to our normal time..." She looks around for a sign of hope when the world around us changes again. I'm immediately falling and so is Amy. I look down at the approaching pavement and around at the flying cars. I can't believe it. They tear our apartment down in the future.

"Sheldon, Amy where have you been?" It's 50 years past the day we disappeared on our friends and family. We finally ran into Raj, Bernadette and Howard. They had to be about 80.

"Do you have time machines yet?" I ask quickly.

"Why do you look so young?" Raj asks.

"Do you have time machines yet?" Amy asks.

"No, haven't been able to create one yet...what's going on?" Bernadette asks.

"Amy broke my time machine." I say.

"Sheldon stop it! You'll find out soon enough Bernadette. I just hope I don't die before then. I've already fallen from the sky twice today and almost drown once. Oh and got rained on with acid! All because someone made a time machine while we were supposed to be on a date!" Amy yells.

"Date? You mean your two year anniversary date you went missing after 50 years ago?" Howard asks.

"Yes! We have been drifting through time for a long while. I'm worn out and Sheldon isn't making this easier!" She glares at me.

"Amy your the one who is angry here not me. I'm perfectly content." I say.

"Sheldon if I ever knew Amy I know that you may want to apologize before she kills you." Bernadette says. Time starts to shift.

"BYE BESTIE!" Amy yells to Bernadette as we continue on into the past or future. When is this nightmare going to end?

Hope you enjoyed it! I did a lot of sneaky in class typing for this one! If you want to see Amy and Sheldon in a certain time era, please leave a review with the place. I can also put them in situations. Also just so you know, thy can move around but when time changes around them they are forced to stop and wait. So when they get into a position ie the middle of a war they can simply run in another direction is perfectly acceptable but luckily they won't end up in a time stuck inside a wall because that's where they were. The wall itself would push them away because they are two different forms of matter, as with a human they would just appear very close but next to the person. I think that about covers it. Any questions, leave them in your review as well. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Amy POV

"Damnit Sheldon stop!" I yell at him as he joins in on an Indian dance circle.

"It's cultural!" I sigh. It's been days and he keeps getting more an more unlike himself. What is wrong with him? Is the time travel taking a toll on him?

"Sheldon, what's wrong with you?" He dances over to me.

"Why do you mean?" He asks.

"Your not acting like yourself! What happened?" He stops and looks me dead in the eye.

"We may never get home Amy, I'm trying to make the most of this." He says.

"Sheldon...we are gonna find a way out of this." I assure him.

"Actually I don't think we will." I look at him as he stares back and the ground slides out from under out feet and we are in water again.

"Amy, Sheldon? Aren't you supposed to be at your date?" I look up at Penny, who is in the hallway along with us. I run to her, hugging her.

"Penny. You need to tell Howard and Raj and Leonard to go in my room and stop me from making my time machine! Now. The one that looks like a tea kettle." Sheldon says quickly.

"Everyone's at work sweetie, it's 6 o'clock." Penny says under me. "Since when are time machines real anyways?" I let her go and see Sheldon start to flare up in anger.

"That isn't important. Penny you have to go in there and stop Sheldon. Please. We will never see you again if you don't." She looks at Sheldon for a moment, thinking about not seeing him again. "Penny please!" I beg.

"F-fine I'll go try." Penny says.

"Oh thank you Penny thank yo-" and off we are into another time.

Penny POV

Cause I've always wanted to stop Sheldon from making a mess of things. Do I look like his mother? No. Why did I have to do it? I knock on his door and wait. I sigh. How can I draw him out. I go back to my apartment and get my laptop and start to google nerdy celebrities and look up while waiting for a page to load when I see the tea kettle. I look around to make sure he isn't there. I pick it up and throw it in the trash. There. Done.

The first person that comes up on the google search is David Tennant. I have no choice but to try it. "David Tennant!? You want to video chat Dr. Copper?" I say loudly.

"YOU WERE THE WORST DOCTOR EVER!" Sheldon screams from his room. I sigh. This was gonna be much harder than I expected.

Sheldon POV

I look over at Amy in the glowing fire of the Indian dancers. She looks different in this light, maybe even beautiful. But still so sad. I sigh. Maybe I can cheer her up. I join the group of dancers and jump around with them. Amy calls me over before the Indians can attempt to murder me and begins to yell at me. I stare at her lips. Why am I just now noticing these oddly beautiful features on her? I almost make the move to kiss her when water appears beneath our feet. When the waters hits me, I feel dazed and awake. What is wrong with me?

Author notes: so I'm sorry every Chapter is so short, I'm writing this on my iPod touch and documents seem super long on here :/ anyways I really hope you enjoyed it! I have been getting some of the best comments on my page (YAY!) and it makes me so happy to get an email that says I got a new review. Please add this story to your follow list and feel free to suggest any situations to put Amy and Sheldon into! Thank you again everyone! *honorific bows to reader*


End file.
